


In the end it doesn't even matter

by will_p



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Derek Hale Character Study, Derek Has Issues, Episode: s02e09 Party Guessed, Gen, Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: «E qual è la tua ancora?» 


  «La rabbia.»

Mentre lo dici il tuo cuore non perde un battito. Non è una bugia, d’altronde; è solo la superficie della verità.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le battute prese dal telefilm sono state tradotte a braccio, perciò scusate se non sono come le ricordavate/come ve le aspettavate, se credete ci siano delle rese migliori ditemelo pure; il titolo è preso da chevelodicoafa' perchè OMG DEREK E IL SUO EPICO MANPAIN POSSONO ESSERE ESPRESSI SOLO DAI LINKIN PARK E IL LORO EPICO MANPAIN (Harl, shh, smettila di guardarmi così).

_«Allora come lo controlli?»_   
  
«Trovi un’ancora. Qualcosa di significativo per te. Ti ci leghi e resti umano, resti in controllo.»   
  
«E per te cos’è?»   
  
«La rabbia.»   
  
  
  
Mentre lo dici il tuo cuore non perde un battito.   
  
Non è una bugia, d’altronde; è solo la superficie della verità.   
  
  
  
Il fatto è che anche la rabbia è un sentimento, e funziona benissimo finché quello che ti serve è una spinta per aprire gli occhi ogni mattina, tirare fuori le palle e andare avanti, respiro dopo respiro dopo doloroso, straziante respiro, ma non sei mai stato tanto bravo coi sentimenti, vero?   
  
Il problema dei sentimenti è che sono così viscerali. E la rabbia, oh, la rabbia assomiglia al lupo, in quel senso, è un mostro che ti affonda gli artigli nello stomaco e ti dilania da dentro e ti lascia aperto e sanguinante, con ferite che non guariranno in un paio di minuti come tutte le altre (e certi – molti – _tutti_ i giorni hai paura che non guariranno mai). È uno splendido istinto, meraviglioso, _utile_ , ma ormai neanche di quelli puoi fidarti tanto, non è vero? L’ultima volta che hai seguito l’istinto sei finito nel letto del nemico e l’ultima volta che hai dato retta ai sentimenti le fiamme hanno illuminato a giorno la foresta in una sinfonia scricchiolante di grida inumane, insomma, istinto e sentimenti non sono proprio il tuo forte.   
  
La rabbia è quello che _sei_ , è l’uomo e il lupo, ce l’hai incisa nelle ossa, ti riempie la testa, i polmoni, le vene – la rabbia è _tutto_ , ma non è la tua ancora.   
  
Non sarebbe un granché, come ancora. Ti serve qualcosa di molto più saldo.   
  
È una fortuna che ci sia niente di più pesante del senso di colpa, non trovi?   
  
E se la tua ancora sembra più un cappio al collo che la luce alla fine del tunnel, be’, è solo il prezzo da pagare per restare te stesso; e se ti schiaccia a terra e non ti lascia respirare, alla fine, cosa cambia? L’importante è sopravvivere, ora come sempre.   
  
Andiamo, Derek, non starai mica pensando di _rifarti una vita_?   
  
  
  
(Il problema delle ancore, vedi, è che hanno bisogno di una catena. La catena è la parte più importante, la parte fondamentale, senza catena un’ancora è solo un relitto sul fondo del mare, rotto, inutile, dimenticato.   
  
Stai attento che la speranza non faccia arrugginire la tua, piccolo.)


End file.
